charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Children of the Charmed Ones
.]] The Children of the Charmed Ones are the nine children of the Halliwell sisters, of which one has yet to be born. Piper, with her husband Leo Wyatt, was the first Halliwell sister to have children, followed by her sisters Phoebe and Paige with their husbands; Coop Halliwell and Henry Mitchell, respectively. Piper Halliwell * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell—Piper and Leo's firstborn child and older son. Wyatt's name is derived from Leo's last name, in honor of his father; his middle name, Matthew, is derived from his Aunt Paige's adoptive last name; and his parents decided for him to keep the last name Halliwell, because "evil fears it and good magic respects it". Wyatt was once destined to be one of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth as he was the Twice-Blessed Child. As a result of the prophecy that foretold his birth, Wyatt possessed numerous powers that are strong to an almost invincible degree: Projection, Shielding, Telekinetic Orbing, the ability to wield Excalibur, and many others. Unlike most witches, he had never appeared to have needed to "adjust" to his powers, and seemed to have full control over them from birth. However, the Twice-Blessed prophecy was later absolved, leaving Wyatt as a normal Whitelighter-Witch, though he still retained his multitude of enhanced powers. * Christopher Perry Halliwell—Piper and Leo's second child and younger son. Chris was named after Leo's father, and conceived in the Ghostly Plane. He was born as his future self died, the latter having come to the past to stop Wyatt from turning evil. As a baby, Chris displayed the power of Telekinetic Orbing, and later revealed the powers of Photokinesis. * Melinda Halliwell—Piper and Leo's third youngest child and only daughter. She was named after her ancestor, Melinda Warren, and conceived after the Charmed Ones' last destined battle. She is the third-oldest of the nine children of the Charmed Ones. It was revealed that Melinda was a whitelighter-witch hybrid just like her brothers, due to some whitelighter DNA still remaining in the then-mortal Leo, and the magic being brought out by The Elders due to their divine intervention. Due to this interference, Melinda developed the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Hovering. WyattBowl.jpg|Young Wyatt 1218870109 5965 full.jpeg|Adult Wyatt babychris2.jpg|Baby Chris 8x22-Chris.jpg|Adult Chris MelindaHalliwell-CharmedLives.png|Baby Melinda MelindaHalliwell2013.jpg|Young Melinda Halliwell 531px-Charmed07Kids.jpg|Piper and her children Wyatt-chris-melinda-arcade.jpg|The kids at an arcade Piper-leo-kids.jpg|Piper, Leo and their children Phoebe Halliwell *'Prudence Johnna Halliwell' (nicknamed P.J. by Grams)—Phoebe's first born daughter. P.J. was conceived after the Charmed Ones' last destined battle and was named after Phoebe's late oldest sister, Prue Halliwell. Phoebe foresaw P.J. numerous times throughout 2003-2006. It was revealed that P.J. was a cupid-witch hybrid, having inherited magical genes from both her parents. P.J. has only begin to use her cupid powers, which are Beaming and Remote Beaming. * Parker Halliwell—Phoebe's second daughter, born approximately two years after her older sister. Cole Turner revealed that Phoebe was pregnant and she gave birth during the magical switch created by Rennek. Parker's powers are currently unknown. * P. Halliwell—Though not much is known about her yet, except that she is the youngest out of Phoebe's daughters, born four years after Parker and six years after P.J. She is currently the only child yet to be born. BillieAndPhoebe'sKids.jpg|Billie and Phoebe's oldest daughters. phoebe is pregnant again.jpg|Phoebe is pregnant and she goes to hospital Echodaughter.jpg|P.J. in a premonition P.J Halliwell.jpg|P.J. Halliwell Parker-2-.jpg|Phoebe holding her newborn daughter, Parker. henry-holding-parker.jpg|Henry holding Parker. Paige Matthews * Tamora Mitchell—The older of Paige's twin daughters. Tam has the active power of Molecular Acceleration, being able to basically use a lesser version of her Aunt Piper's molecular combustion power because she is still an infant. Unfortunately, after she accidentally set the house on fire, Henry and Paige made the decision to bind her powers until she grew old enough to control it. * Kat Mitchell—The younger of Paige's twin daughters. Kat came into her power of Molecular Deceleration shortly after her sister came into hers. She is said to have inherited this power from her Aunt Piper, as lesser version of Molecular Immobilization, because Kat is still a baby, she only has enough power to slow things down and is yet to learn how to freeze things. Paige didn't want to bind her power since it isn't as lethal or as dangerous as Tam's. However, it was later implied by Bailey that Kat's powers were also bound. * Henry Mitchell Jr.—Paige's adopted child. Paige orbed the baby out the womb of his deceased mother, who was a homeless teenager, accidentally killed by a stray arrow of the Darklighter, Rennek. It was later revealed that Henry Jr.'s biological father is Christopher Mercer—son of a criminal lord. Henry and the Twins.jpg|Paige with her children Combustive Tam.png|Tamora Kat Freeze!.png|Kat Tam-kat-playing.jpg|Kat and Tam playing Henry-jr-playing.jpg|Henry Jr. playing Notes and Trivia * In 2007, all the Charmed Ones have been pregnant at the same time. Also the babies were all girls. *The godparents of the children are unknown except for Wyatt's godmother, who is his aunt Paige Matthews; but his godfather is unknown. * Melinda Warren had a premonition of her family line continuing with many "beautiful daughters"- however Phoebe, the one she is touching, is the only Charmed One to have three daughters. Prue doesn't survive to have children, Piper has two boys and a girl and Paige has two girls and an adopted son. (The Witch is Back) * The Triad worried that the Halliwell family will spread too wide in the future, by which they will be impossible to stop and therefore plotted multiple plans to destroy the Charmed Ones and prevent that from happening. * The Warren line of pure witches ended with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, since Paige and the biological Charmed Children are either Whitelighter-Witch or Cupid-Witch. * In The Charmed Offensive, it was revealed by the Angels of Destiny that if any of the Charmed Ones' children inherit the Power of Three, it would be by natural means and not because external forces interceded. Obviously, Paige's children are out of the running to be Charmed as her last child is adopted. Some fans have theorized that the children would only become Charmed if evil got the upper hand again. Paul Ruditis stated in an interview that it would possibly be revealed whether or not the Charmed Ones have to die first before three of the children inherit the Power of Three. * In 2002, Phoebe was pregnant with a son with her former husband Cole Turner, who was possessed by the Source of All Evil. However, due to influence of the Seer, the child's demonic side was in control. After the Source essence possessed him, the child became pure evil. The Unborn Source died when the Seer stole the unborn child and could not handle it's powers, vanquishing them both. *In an alternate reality created by Lord Dyson killing Lady Godiva, Phoebe was married to Leslie St. Claire, and had an unspecified number of children with him. (The Bare Witch Project) *It has been speculated that because all of Piper's children have telekinetic powers and Paige's biological twins have split the molecular manipulation powers, that Phoebe's daughters will inherit her psychic powers. Order of Birth #'Wyatt Halliwell' — 2003 (Piper and Leo) #'Chris Halliwell' — 2004 (Piper and Leo) #'Melinda Halliwell' — 2007 (Piper and Leo) #'Tamora Mitchell' — 2007 (Paige and Henry) #'Kat Mitchell' — 2007 (Paige and Henry) #'P.J. Halliwell' — 2007 (Phoebe and Coop) #'Henry Mitchell Jr.' — 2008 (Paige and Henry; adoptive) #'Parker Halliwell' — 2009 (Phoebe and Coop) #'P. Halliwell' — 2013 (Phoebe and Coop) Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Cupids Category:Mortals